


Don’t Go Outside

by PhantasmaDormi



Series: Syndianite/Diacate [3]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Mianite(Minecraft Series), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Characters purely from the youtube series, Dianite is a God, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rare Pair, Tom is a zombie, Unrevised Older Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasmaDormi/pseuds/PhantasmaDormi
Summary: Ever Since Tom’s revival Dianite cannot handle Tom leaving his sight. Or leaving the Nether. Or his temple. Or the room.





	Don’t Go Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Older work written late July.

“It’s been three weeks since I came back and I haven’t seen the sunrise once!” Tom was ready to start yet another childish argument. Hell, he was ready to throw a tantrum. The first few days he understood. He wasn’t even sure he was ready to leave Dia’s side then. The first week was a stretch, but he was feeling a little attached to Dia too. After that is as getting ridiculous. Not only had he not been allowed to leave a room without Dianite trailing behind, he was hardly allowed to do anything. Even feed himself. (Though that coddling was subdued after he threw a royal fit… and some knives). “We both know you are just worried I’ll die again once I go out, but we also both know that is bullshit. I’m too badass to die to some weak mob,” Tom griped, fidgeting in the hold Dia had him in, trapped in his lap.

For his part, Dianite was not fazed. He was determined to keep his zombie close to him and far from any life-threatening events. And to be honest, Tom was a magnet for those. Not two days after he’d been resurrected, he managed to walk out of a room before he noticed and get attacked by a blaze. The blaze ended up an unhappy pile of ash, the Nether mobs were scared to approach the new zombie, and Tom was not leaving his side. “Oh Tom,” he sighed into his champion’s hair, “You’ve been gone for hundreds of years. I need some time before I can let you leave. Lots of time.” He decided to lay on a guilt trip. “Last time I let you leave, after your insistence, you died.”

Tom settled back into Dia with a huff. “That is so not fair.” Still, he relaxed into the sturdy chest behind him. For a moment, he was silent. With a small jerk, he proposed his newest idea for freedom, “How about you take me to a super, absolutely safe,” Tom rolled his eyes, though the god couldn’t see,” place, and we can enjoy a beautiful sunset together?” And as a little payback, he added, “After all, I was stuck in an empty void for hundreds of years, with no light, no warmth, no you…” He trailed off, waiting for the response. Dianite simply laughed. “Ever the free spirit, even using my own words against me. No destroying anything…... today.”

With a flick of his fingers they were seated near the edge of a cliff (god forbid they get too close, Tom would find a way to fall off). Before them stretched a descending sun, the sky emblazoned with pinkish, reddish, and orangish hues. It took Tom’s eyes a moment to adjust to the sunlight, having spent much longer with only lava-esque lighting. Once he could take in the beauty he curled farther into Dia. “See,” he teased, “This isn’t so bad. Just you, me, and a picture perfect sunset.”

Dianite took that moment to gaze upon his champion in natural light. The fading sunlight gave his green completion a golden highlight, colored his hair a bright blonde. Closing his eyes, he rested his cheek in his fluffy locks. He would make sure to never lose this man again.

“Now can we go blow shit up?”

The god smiled. It was worth everything to have him back.


End file.
